Ancient Future
by stray cat
Summary: Yami no Matsuei/Candidate for Goddess: ungeklärte Todesfälle auf GOA rufen die Shinigami auf dem Plan...rating may change^^...plz.r
1. prologue

Title: Ancient Future: Prologue  
  
Author : stray cat a.k.a. cayra-chan Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnigs: angst  
  
Disclaimer: Weder YnM noch CfG gehören mir, ich borge mir nur ein paar Chara´s aus und verdiene auch kein Geld dabei (*g* schön wärs^^), nur Hemi und ein paar andere unbedeutende Nebencharaktere sind auf meinem Mist gewachsen... Notes: Der Prolog enthält erstmal Keinen aus den Serien, aber die treten gleich im ersten Kapitel auf. Es bleibt nicht die ganze Zeit so angsty, das ich selber nicht so viel davon vertrage^^...so then read, enjoy and review!!!  
  
Hemi war schlecht. Seit einer Viertelstunde hing er über der Kloschüssel und würgte. Langsam war sein Magen leer und nur noch Wasser kam hoch. Er betätigte die Spülung und wankte zum Waschbecken. Wenigstens schien das Schlimmste vorbei zu sein. Er warf einen Blick in den Spiegel, sein blasses Gesicht starrte zurück. Während er sich den Mund ausspülte, überlegte er krampfhaft, was er wohl Falsches gegessen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er doch nur das übliche Kantinenessen gehabt und die anderen hatten keinerlei Anzeichen von Übelkeit gezeigt. Sein Kopf dröhnte, ihm war als würde er jeden Augenblick zerspringen. Der Unterricht hatte längst begonnen, er würde also mal wieder Ärger kriegen. Er trank noch einen Schluck Wasser und betätigte dann den Türöffner. Das Flurlicht blendete. Hemi schloss einen Augenblick die Augen und stützte sich an der Wand ab. Wieder schoss Schmerz pfeilartig durch seinen Kopf, vor seinen Augen blitzte es. Langsam klang der Schmerz ab. Er öffnete die Augen und machte einen Schritt vorwärts. Seine Beine zitterten, trugen aber. Nach ein paar Metern hielt er inne. Vielleicht sollte er doch zur Krankenstation gehen. Hemi zögerte. Was wenn die Ärztin etwas feststellte, das ihn als Piloten untauglich machte?! Nein, er würde in die Quartiere gehen und sich einwenig hinlegen, dann war er wieder auf der Höhe. Langsam ging Hemi weiter, bog an der nächsten Gangkreuzung links ab. Um ihn herum summte die Luft, als wäre sie geladen. Er drehte den Kopf, sah aber nichts und niemanden, der eine Ursache dafür sein könnte. Die Umgebung verschwamm, er blinzelte heftig und kniff die Augen zusammen. Nach ein paar Schritten hielt er wieder inne. Seine Sicht verzerrte sich wieder, das Summen wurde lauter. Vor ihm bildete sich ein dunkler, nebeliger Fleck. Sein ganzer Körper begann zu kribbeln, ihm war als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen wegsacken. "Was - " Hemi keuchte. Was war mit ihm los?! Wellen gleißenden Schmerzes schlugen in seinen Kopf ein, sprangen zum Rückenmark über und strömten durch seinen ganzen Körper. Er hörte sich nicht schreien, als die Wirklichkeit um ihn in grelle Scherben zerbrach. Unerträglich laut gellte es in seinen Ohren, hart kam er auf dem Boden auf... und dann war nichts mehr...  
  
  
  
^^also, das wars erstma...im ersten chappie treten dann unsere bekannten helden^^ auf...ich geb mir mühe, mich zu beeilen!  
  
Iceeye: jaja...wer´s glaubt...  
  
cay: ^^' ganz eeeehrlich!!!  
  
Kitty: das sehn wir doch in hundert jahren nich! *miauz*  
  
Iceeye: stimmt, die ist ja fast so faul wie du  
  
Cay: ruhe, ihr zwei! *schwingt nudelholz*  
  
^^hoffe es hat einigermaßen gefallen...und vielleicht das eine oder andere review? *puppydogeyes*  
  
anyway...byebye stray cat cayra-chan 


	2. ankunft

Title: Ancient Future: Chapter 1  
  
Author : stray cat a.k.a. cayra-chan Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: keine  
  
Disclaimer: Weder YnM noch CfG gehören mir, ich borge mir nur ein paar Chara´s aus und verdiene auch kein Geld dabei (*g* schön wärs^^), nur Hemi und ein paar andere unbedeutende Nebencharaktere sind auf meinem Mist gewachsen... Notes: Die Shinigami treffen ein und es gibt eine interessante Begegnung...  
  
~*~  
  
Kälte... im All war es kalt. Hisoka blickte aus dem großen Panzerglasfenster, wärend sein Partner mit dem Zuständigen diskutierte. Eine leuchtend blaue Kugel in tiefstem Schwarz, so erschien Zion von hier aus.  
  
Der letzte Planet... als alle anderen Planeten starben, war auch das Tor zum Hades dorthin verlegt worden. Der trotz der vergangenen Jahrtausende scheinbar 16- Jährige seufzte. Die Erde mit all ihren Erinnerungen existierte längst nicht mehr. Tsuzuki, er und die Anderen waren verschiedenen Kolonien zugeteilt worden. Diesmal lag der Fall... auf GOA. Mehrere Kandidaten waren unter ungeklärten Umständen gestorben, bis schließlich das 'älteste' und inzwischen auch beste Team des Jyuohcho zum Ausbildungsschiff als Sonderbeauftragte geschickt worden waren. Ein Vorfall auf dieser einer der letzten Hoffnungen der Menschheit hatte höchste Priorität.  
  
In der Ferne blitzte es, wieder einmal wurde ein Victim -Angriff abgewehrt. "Hey, Hisoka!" Der Angesprochene drehte den Kopf. Offenbar war sein Partner zu einem Ergebnis gekommen. "Wir kriegen ein Quartier auf Ebene 12C. Nachher sollen wir mit einem der Ausbilder sprechen." Hisoka nickte. "Gab es irgendwelche Probleme?" Tsuzuki zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nur ein wenig Abneigung gegenüber Fremden, offensichtlich sieht man es hier nicht gern, wenn sich Zivilisten in militärische Angelegenheiten mischen." Hisoka runzelte die Stirn. "Ich hoffe, du hast es nicht versaut, Tsuzuki!" Der Ältere wollte etwas erwidern, aber in diesem Augenblick trat ein junger Mann auf sie zu. "Kommen sie bitte, ich bringe sie zu ihrem Quartier!"  
  
Schweigend folgten sie ihm durch diverse Flure, ein Fahrstuhl brachte sie auf Ebene 12. "Dort entlang, bitte!" Ihr Führer wies nach rechts. "12C ist der Gästetrakt." Der Flur weitete sich zu einer kleineren Halle mit einem Fenster und einigen Sitzgruppen. In einer davon saßen zwei Jugendliche und unterhielten sich. Hisoka blieb einen Augenblick stehen und sah hinaus.  
  
Warum waren ausgerechnet sie beide auf diesen Fall angesetzt worden?! Die Angelegenheit war ihnen als seltsam geschildert worden, Piloten-Anwärter verschiedenen Alters und Grades drehten durch und starben, die Todesvorgänge entsprachen in etwa denen eines Blitzschlages: Kreislaufkollaps, Herzversagen und das Hirn war nur noch Matsch, um mit Gyoshoshins Worten zu sprechen. Außerdem liefen scheinbar extreme EX- Reaktionen bei den Sterbenden ab. Gründe für ihren Tod waren bisher keine gefunden worden. Deshalb waren sie ja hier.  
  
Tsuzuki betrat ihr Quartier, nur ein paar Meter von der Halle entfernt. Die Einrichtung war recht knapp, aber ausreichend. Zwei Betten, eine Sitzgruppe mit Tisch, ein Schrank, ein Regal - nicht das beste Quartier in diesem Trakt, aber das hatte er auch nicht erwartet. Eine versteckte Tür führte in einen engen Waschraum mit Dusche und WC. Er stellte ihren Koffer neben den Schrank und steckte dann den Kopf aus der Tür.  
  
"Hisoka! Kommst du?" Die Stimme seines um die Ecke schauenden Partners riss den Jüngeren aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich um und nickte, Tsuzuki´s Ungeduld war deutlich spürbar. Auf halbem Wege stockte er. //Wer.//  
  
~*~  
  
Erts hielt mitten im Wort inne, als die beiden Fremden die Halle betraten. Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, beinahe unangenehm. "Was ist?" Gareas sah ihn fragend an. "Nichts, nur Kopfschmerzen." Erts versuchte das Prickeln im Hinterkopf zu ignorieren und warf einen Blick auf die Beiden. Einer von ihnen, ein hellhaariger Junge in seinem Alter, war am Fenster stehen geblieben, der Ältere wurde zu einer der ersten Türen im linken Gang geführt, offenbar deren Quartier.  
  
"Wer sind denn die?" wunderte sich Gareas halblaut. "Wie Piloten oder Militärs sehen sie nicht aus..." Erst nickte. "Aber was machen Zivilisten hier auf GOA?" - "Woher soll ich das wissen, du bist doch hier der - " Der Dunkelhaarige senkte die Stimme. "Hey, warum schnüffelst du nich einfach ein bisschen in seinem Kopf rum, dazu hast du dein EX doch!" Das war mal wieder typisch. Erst runzelte die Stirn. "Garu! Ich kann doch nicht einfach - " Der Ältere unterbrach ihn. "Hey, nur ein kurzer Versuch. Er merkt´s nicht und wir müssen ja nichts weitererzählen." Versuchte Gareas ihn zu überreden. Erts nickte wiederstrebend. Garu hätte so oder so keine Ruhe gegeben, bis er zugestimmt hätte. Der Pilot der Eva Leena konnte ziemlich nervenaufreibend sein. "Nur ganz kurz. Sobald ich auf was privates treffe, ziehe ich mich zurück." schränkte er ein. Gareas nickte nur ungeduldig. "Mach hin, bevor der auch noch weg ist!"  
  
Erts schloss die Augen einen Moment und streckte die geistigen "Fühler" aus. Garu war neben ihm wie ein Leuchtfeuer, übersprudelnd von Emotionen, Freude, Ungeduld, Aufregung verbreitend. "Beruhig dich mal ein bisschen und rück ein Stück ab." meinte er leise. Gareas Präsenz flackerte, er war spürbar irritiert, tat aber wie geheißen. Erts ignorierte ihn weitgehend und dehnte seine Wahrnehmung aus. Vor sein inneres Auge projizierte er ein Bild des Jungen, tastete vorsichtig nach seinem Geist.  
  
Die Präsenz war deutlich anders als Gareas´, ruhig, ernst, er schirmte seine Gefühle von Anderen ab. Das erste Bild, dass sich in seinem Kopf bildete, war der Blick aus dem Fenster, leichte Besorgnis war zu spüren. Erts verließ die Oberfläche und fühlte tiefer nach. Das Kribbeln in seinem Hinterkopf verstärkte sich. Hier war es dunkel, ein unangenehmes Echo eines vergangenen Schmerzes irrte vorbei. Einsamkeit...  
  
Gareas sah Erts die Stirn runzeln, störte ihn aber nicht.  
  
Vorsichtig bewegte sich Erts durch die Dunkelheit. Nirgendwo war ein Laut zu hören. Er wollte sich gerade zurückziehen, als ein rötliches Licht durch die Dunkelheit schien. Über ihm war ein Mond erschienen, blutrot und gespenstisch wirkend. Ein leichter Windzug wirbelte eine Handvoll zarter, rötlicher Blütenblätter an ihm vorbei. Ein wirklich ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Er sollte wirklich nicht hier sein! Etwas silbernes blitzte in seinem Augenwinkel auf, dann überrrollte ihn eine Woge von Gefühlen, Angst, Schmerz und Hass stürmten auf ihn ein. Erschrocken zog Erts sich hastig zurück und riss die Augen auf. Der fremde Junge stockte mitten im Schritt und blickte zu ihnen hinüber. Erts erschrak, er hatte es bemerkt, wie war das möglich?! Bevor er sich abschirmen konnte, fühlte er eine Reaktion. //Wer...// Der Fremde war auch ein Empath.  
  
~*~  
  
Was war das? Jemand hatte ihn berührt, kaum spürbar, aber seltsam vertraut. Hisoka blickte zu den beiden Sitzenden hinüber. Der Jüngere der Beiden, ein schlanker 17- Jähriger mit blonden Haaren, starrte ihn erschrocken an. Hisoka konnte fühlen, wie er versuchte, sich hinter einer Barriere aus Gleichgültigkeit abzuschirmen, ohne großen Erfolg.  
  
~ # ~ 


End file.
